oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Malak
Malak or Darth Malak I of House Malak and later Emperor Malak I was a Jedi Master who followed Revan on his renegade quest to end the mandalorian wars, and one of the many jedi who followed him even when he decided to take over the Sith Republic, and reformed it into an Empire. Malak changed a lot from the time when he originally enlisted with Revan and to the point where he murdered his former mentor. Malak served as Revan's right hand man, and was considered one of the greatest heroes of the Galactic Alliance, until he became Emperor and turned the Sith Empire into the terrible atrocity it is today. Malak is an original Star Wars character, in this alternative version, he didn't meet Revan until Revan mysteriously made himself known, and did not exclusively recieve his initial trianing on Dantooine, but rather following the normal course of education for a Jedi Student in this alternative universe. History Malak was born on Quelii in the village Squinquargesimus , and his birth name was Alek, though his surname was lost to history. He took the surname Malak when he became a Galactic Alliance citizen, and later completely stopped using his first name. His planet was one of the first to be attacked by the Mandalorians, and seeing as it was outside the Galactic Alliance sphere of influence, nothing was done about it. He managed to escape, along with some refugees and was given the mandatory psionic-affinity test, and was then sent to the Jedi Temple on Dantooine. He was apprenticed to Jedi Master Zhar Lestin, a Twi'lek who was a member of the Council of the Academy on Dantooine. Upon adancing to Knighthood, he soon advanced on to Mastery, after initially mastering the Makashi Style og Lightsaber combat. Not soon after, Revan made his appearence and pleades his cause. Malak had a grudge against the Mandalorians and was fast to join, and considering his status and combat skills, he was one of the most valuable members of Revan's team, and soon became Revan's right hand man, some even said that Malak occasionally referred to Revan as his "Master", and that their relationship was not unlike that of a master and padawan. Malak followed faithfully, but the war against the Mandalorians changed him, he became synical and bitter when he did not find any peace from the scores of dead mandalorians thay lay in his wake, and his world view was changed when he experienced how often he had to save people, and how much "lesser people", meaning non psionics, relied on him and his kind. He came to loathe the non-psionics, and when Revan started taking over the Sith Republic, which was a magocracy, Malak was very eager to join, hoping to form a bright new future in what ever endplans Revan had for the Sith. It's known that he and Revan at some point came at odds with each other, and that they duelled eachother to settle their differences. Revan bested Malak by taking off his jaw, and according to popular belief remarked "It will be a while before you speak against me again, Malak". Malak fell in line behind Revan again and by taking advantage of the Sith Republic's rules, he established himself as a Sith Noble and through duels, he managed to win the property of a substantial number of noble houses, effectively eradicating them, but as time would prove, he was biding his time, and soon set in works a plot, to murder Revan and succeeded. At this time, Revan had been Emperor for quite some time, and Malak had the power to establish himself as the new emperor and did so. His reign as emperor was marked by increasing the difference between the classes, elevating the psionic noble families to positions of even greater power, and enslaving many species, making them as not suitable for citizenship in his empire. After a long a reign, he was killed in a duel against Darth Nihilus. Description Malak was at least 2 meters tall, of a powerful frame and human with milky pale skin who kept his head shaved bald and sported characteristic tattoos where his hair would have grown. He had blue eyes and dressed in typical Makashi outfits, picking the colour red as his favoured colour of clothing when he entered Revan's Crimson guard. Another characteristic feature was that he had lost his lower jaw in a lightsaber duel, however a mechanical jaw-guard allowed him to both eat close to normally and speak with a characteristic metallic voice that was said to leave most people stricken with fear.